The Sun Cream Club
by Juniper113
Summary: Six young Nobles from dominating families have been chosen to attend a human Elementary and Junior High School, in order to test Juuri Kuran's theories of coexistence. Any guesses to which Aristocrats they are? Lets see how a lasting friendship is made...
1. Welcome, to Akaibara School!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Any of its Characters... (obviously... but this is a necessity) _**

Hii :3  
This is my new story that is known as the Sun Cream Club :) This is meant to be a fluffy Story... at last!

**Main ****Characters: **Shiki Senri, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Luca (Ruka) Souen, Rima Touya

**Pairings: **ShikiXRima, KainXLuca, TakumaXShiki (hints of!) and maybe some extra ones somewhere along the line :3

**General Note: _This story occurs when the characters mentioned above are children._**

**Essential Intro: **The Young Nobles have been the few specially chosen to take part in a new scheme, which was placed forwards by Juuri Kuran, to send younger Vampires to Human Elementary and Junior High schools, in order to promote co existence. Specialist hunters are employed, as teachers within the test school. As a security measure for every 2 Vampire there is to be 1 hunter present. To test Juuri's theory, these 6 are chosen from highly recommended families to take part in 3 human years of normal human schools. The school selected for the test run is a highly prestigious elementary and Junior high school called: Akaibara Elementary and Junior High School.

The previously home schooled aristocracy are thrown into the sometimes socially difficult world of humans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiki stared at the huge iron wrought gates looming before him. He hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder and sighed. The gentle summer breeze lifted pollen from the nearby roses, allowing it to float across the landscape; the fresh odour of the pinking flowers filled his nostrils. Bees hummed in the long grass close to the forest of dense trees, they danced in a strange harmony, which surprised Shiki's young pearly blue eyes. He could hear the wind rustling the numerous leaves of the ancient forest, as well as the wind funnelling through the snow peaked mountains which grew above the building in front of the iron gate.

His messy light brown hair flowed in the breeze, his distant eyes stared up to plaque above the gothic gate.

"Akaibara Elementary and Junior High School" Shiki mused.

Slightly below it in Latin was the schools motto; _veritas, virtus et __fatum. _The letters were beautifully written; the characters emitted emotion and care, which was the general feeling Shiki received from the institution before him. It held out its hand, inviting him in. _**I really should go in, there is no point avoiding it.**_

But Shiki remained firmly rooted to the spot. He had not realized it until now, but he was scared. _**I have never been around any humans before… what if they attack me? Then what can I do? From some of the stories Ojii Sama they sound pretty frightful.**_

"Shiki! Come back to your Okaa sama soon, Shiki!" He turned around and waved half-heartedly at the longhaired woman who leant out a black luxury car, waving violently at him a huge grin spread across her face. She nearly melted when she first saw her young son in his new school uniform, and it took most of her strength to control herself and not tear out of the car to give her beloved boy one last hug.

"Get in, imouto." A sharp female voice cut across his mothers. His mother waved once more and quickly sat back in the car. He caught a glimpse of his aunt behind the slowly closing tinted window. He sighed as the car roared into gear and sped off down the lane, spewing out dust behind it. It seemed to Shiki as though his Aunt was glad to be rid of him; he was not far from the truth.

Hitomi Senri hated the way her nephew just stared at people, with the glazed and distant look in his eyes. He looked so much like his sadistic father, and that made her shiver. She could not bear to be within the same room with him more than a few minutes. When he looked at her, it was as though he knew every thought that crossed her mind; he looked at people in amusement.

Shiki was definitely alone now. He carefully walked forwards towards the gate and stood directly before it. He realised just how big it was and wondered whether it kept things out or student's in. he shivered as the next gust of wind chilled through his skin. He checked his Uniform Jacket pocket for the vital bottle of sun cream SPF 100. The sun was only moderate today, but he could not risk his skin burning and blistering. His mother liked his pale skin.

Suddenly there was a screech of tyres from behind him. Male voices murmured and Shiki could here desperate tones, almost pleading, from the voice with a younger character. A car door slammed, followed by the engines whirring to life, the sound of a mechanic beast fleeing the place. Shiki turned his head behind his right shoulder and was greeted by an overly smiling blonde haired boy, with eyes that put the most brilliant green leafs to shame.

"Hello! Fellow Student! I am new here, so I was wondering if you could help me out!' He seemed to sing the words.

"… I am new too." Shiki replied, in his usual monotonic and bored voice.

"Oh. Well we can be new together!" He laughed and pulled up his socks. "I am Ichijo Takuma. But Takuma is just fine."

A long silence ensured and Shiki was unsure as what to do. He meet Takuma's quizzical look, so he decided to make some comment. Shiki was not trained in social graces.

"The Chairman's grandson?" He narrowed his eyes, starting to recall meeting Takuma a few months previously at some ghastly Ball he was forced to attend, much to his Aunt's displeasure.

Takumas' eyes widened. "You are an Aristocrat as well?"

Shiki nodded and frowned as the wind messed up his even more hair.

"You are Senri. Shiki Senri, am I right in saying?" Shiki nodded. Takuma beamed. "I knew I recognised you, you and your mother came to the Social Ball a few months ago, what fun that was!! I am so glad I am not the only one here!! What a fantastic day this will be!!" Shiki raised an eyebrow at Takuma's definition of fun, waltzing around a room with his mother, was not something he wanted to do again.

Takuma prevented himself from hugging the boy before him; he seemed very distant and a bit too relaxed, and Takuma concluded he would not welcome a hug very well, in fact not many vampires did.

A red butterfly zipped before them, creating a ribbon of red against the cool crisp air and Shiki's gaze followed it, smiling slightly. Takuma made a compromise and hooked his arm under Shiki's. Shiki did not mind he cat his gaze at the mammoth gate, still scared.

"You scared too?" Shiki nodded. Takuma gulped, but then looked ahead at the school building with determination, he felt he had to be brave if not for himself, then for Shiki, his new friend. "Lets go!"

"Hmm."

He pointed ahead with his free arm and all but dragged Shiki through the gate. The two new friends walked towards the building in front of them, arm in arm. The smell of sun cream mixed in with the smell of flowers and mountain air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takuma hummed to himself, as he walked with his new companion down the cobbled, moss wove path towards the School. He closed his eyes and smiled as they walked. He liked it here; it was not the excessively oppressive place he was supposed to call home. Out here he had room to breath, feel the sunlight beat upon him and feel the cool morning breezes on his sleepy face.

His Grandfather had taken some persuading. Takuma felt, despite the fact he knew his Grandfather did care for him somewhere in his steel heart, that he liked to control him as though he were a plaything, a life that was controllable unlike his son. In many ways, Takuma was his son reincarnated, and he could undo the mistakes made with Takuma's late father. Giving Takuma the chance to spread his wings may have destroyed everything, if it were not for the quick thinking and strong arguments of Haruka Kuran. In the end, Ichio Asato settled with the idea that Takuma would be the insider, spying on the whole operation. Takuma did not mind, at least he was free for a few hours in the day.

"So, Shiki." The distant boy snapped from his daydreams and peered at Takuma. "Why were you chosen?"

"I am Juuri sama's nephew. And I think my Okaa Sama, wanted to see me in a uniform." He plucked at the maroon jacket that hugged his body. They wore a white shirt, with light grey pinstripes threading downwards, a red and pink striped tie which hung loosely from Shiki's slender neck, but was neat and well tied on Takuma's nack, a maroon blazer with the School emblem etched on the right breast pocket and finally a matching pair of maroon shorts, complemented by a pair of socks and brown loafers. The two boys did look adorable in the small elementary school uniform. They both looked to be around 6 years of age to the untrained human eye, yet the two boys were older than that in thei Vampire years.

"Well that makes sense! So what sun cream you got?"

"What?" Shiki was startled at the question.

"Sun cream?" Takuma stopped and pulled out a bottle from his bag. "Mine is Garnier SPF 100. I got it imported from Europe for my delicate skin."

"Oh. Mine is just strong… I never look at the brand really… plus I didn't buy it." Shiki trailed off. Takuma repacked his bag and swung it over one shoulder. They walked on in a comfortable silence for sometime, until Shiki spoke up, quite shocking Takuma.

"I am scared…"

"Me too, Shiki." Takuma sighed and held Shiki's hand for a moment, before linking up again. "Me too."

They walked up some eroded marble stairs to an Oak front door, which opened as they neared. Shiki stopped, so Takuma smiled at him and pulled him inside. Their shoes touched the soft patterned carpet of the interior reception hall, they found a strange comfort at the change from cobbles to plush floor. A distant hum of the wind was heard, but the main sound was the noisy laughter and murmurs from the far-off classrooms. The walls were plastered in wooden panels, filling the room with a forestry smell. Across the threshold before them, was a stained glassed window, bathing the room in glowing multicolour, casting light in the shadows.

Takuma looked at the window, seeing that each individaul panel was different in colour and amazing in sight. The Middle panel of the window was decorated in oranges and reds, deep and dark colours, which to Takuma's eyes depicted a firey scene which was rich and spectacular in sight. The right side panel cast a blue glow around the room, while the left hand panel cast a greenish glow, mixed with colours of yellow. He frowned, extremely unsure of what the pictures hidden within the patterns were, but he concluded all the same that it was somehow related to the motto: Truth, Courage and Destiny.

A well-dressed and cheerful man came from around the door, his long hair fell down past his chin and he wore a finely pinstriped suit. Glasses perched off the end of his nose and he pushed them up with one finger.

"Ah. My new students." He beamed at the two boys, who were quite visibly shaking in their shoes. "There is no need to be frightened, I am the Mathematics teacher of this establishment. I can show you to the Headmaster straight away."

"Ah, Ok. Please lead away good sir." Takuma coughed. _**How do I act around humans? This could have been a very bad idea…**_

"Follow me, gentlemen. The other students are currently in class. I am Sensei Cross, and it is my job to teach you the social graces of the human world."

Takuma breathed a sigh of relief. But Shiki narrowed his eyes. "You won't shoot us will you, Cross senpai?"

Kaien's mouth fell aghast but he quickly closed it and knelt down to the boy's eye level. "No. I shall not shoot either of you, unless you give me a reason to. If you attack or begin to suck another student's blood, then yes, it is my duty to act. But I made a vow to never hurt Vampires without reason." There was such a sincerity and trust in the mans eyes, that made Takuma believe him. This hunter was no threat to them.

Takuma took Shiki by the hand and led him along into the corridor, where the activities of the other Students from behind closed doors quietened. He followed Kaien Cross to a green wooden door at the end of the long corridor.

"Wait here." He smiled and then knocked and entered. Takuma read the plaque in golden leaf above the door: Master Hiro Miyazuki. Takuma checked on Shiki behind him, who was applying more sun cream to his face.

"You can come in kids." Cross poked his head out of the door.

"Come on Senri." Takuma flicked his head to the office. Shiki nodded and shuffled in after Takuma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to Akaibara School, gentlemen. I hope your stay is a pleasant one." A middle-aged man leaned forward from his desk and smiled at the two boys sat before him, feet swinging from the chairs. His face was aged, yet kind, with a twinkle in his eyes that suggested a wise knowledge, with a hint of mischief. His jet-black raven hair was starting to grey. He had obviously once been a very handsome man, and he still was.

"I must say I am surprised your Parents or Guardians have not come along…"

The two boys shifted in their chairs, feeling uncomfortable now at the mention of their legal guardians.

"But that does not matter. I am glad that there has been the interest we have received."

"So there are more of us? All Aristocratic?" Takuma looked up, engaging in conversation.

"Yes. There is to be 6 of the Aristocratic class in this establishment. I believe you realise what this means?"

"Hmm, there is to be 3 hunters assigned to work within the school."

"… You and Cross Senpai making two…" Shiki added, before returning to his daydream.

'I am indeed a hunter, but retired. So if you count me, there shall be four hunters. Each one assigned to the homeroom of classes with vampires in them. However, this is a normal respectable and high achieving school, which I carved out of this old abandoned building almost 20 years ago. It is therefore, imperative, that none of you cause me any trouble. I don't want the education of my pupils put in jeopardy." The man coughed slightly and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. "Excuse me."

He coughed roughly into it; Shiki and Takuma suddenly smelt blood. Shiki smiled menacingly, his lusts rising in his body, but Takuma reached out and gripped his arm, snapping him out of it. He gave Shiki a warning look; this was not the time to get out of control.

Takuma looked ahead to the coughing man and remained silent. Kaien stood to the side of the desk, watching the Vampire's reactions. He was largely unsure why they tensed up so, Cross was unaware that the man beside him had been coughing up blood for a while now.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have a slight cold." Takuma raised an eyebrow.

"Humans are entitled to colds, now and again."

"Anyway, back to business." Then Headmaster reached to the desk draw and pulled out two files. "I have made a decision to put you both in Third grade, which is typically for those aged between 7 and 8 years of age. It makes sense to start you younger, as you will age slower." Shiki and Takuma nodded, although Shiki was quite lost to what the man was saying. "Senri kun, you shall be Sensei Cross's homeroom…"

Kaien then bent down and whispered into the headmaster's ear. The man then nodded.

"And so shall you Takuma Kun, it seems unfair to break up the relationship between you. Homerooms sessions begin in a few minutes, so we need to make this quick." He gave the two boys a sheet of paper. "You will need to sign this, it states that you are officially pupils of this school, but you are not to taste and even touch any human blood, you understand?"

Takuma nodded. "Most clearly, Sensei." The two boys squibbled their signatures on the paper. It was rather dangerous placing such young vampires in a school full of fresh blood, especially since younger vampires found it harder to control their lusts.

"Ok, here are your schedules with the break and lunch times. I hope you have a pleasant first day. Sensei Cross will take you from now." The headmaster waved at the two boys as they stood up. They smiled back.

Kaien stood by the now open door to the corridor. "Lets go, kiddies!" He held out his hand for the two boys to take.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**AuthorsNotes:**

imouto: means little sister.  
Ojii sama: Grandfather

I hope you enjoyed this so far!

Please review :D

_I forgot where I came up with this idea... I think t was floating around in my head and submerged as a daydream in biology.  
Hopefully, this is should be rather different from my other, and maybe slightly more epic story, Twilight Dreams and it involves some of my  
favorite characters. This was orginally going to be just about Shiki going to a human school, at the request of his Aunt Juuri, and then it turned to him meeting Rima, and then into this. I actually have a plan for this as well!!_

_N.B. Hitomi Senri is Shiki's mother's sister. She is NOT related to the Kuran's at all :D _

_**Next Time:**_

In the homeroom of a second grade class a boy with Blonde hair and turquoise eyes sneezed. His orange haired cousin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bless you?"

"Someone's talking about me, Akatsuki!" Aido moaned and whined.

"… Hanabusa sama." Aido stopped whinging and spun around to the source of the quiet female voice. "I have a present for you."

A young human girl blushed a deep shade of rose red. She bowed and held out a box of chocolates. The other girls clustered at the back of the classroom, watching with keen eyes, wondering if she were to get rejected or accepted. Aido beamed at her.

"What a lovely present!" He took the box from her hands. He waved to the other girls. "Any presents are welcomed!"

She scurried back to the babble, who erupted in gossip. Kain could just here her say: "They smell like sun cream, it's so lovely!" He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He turned to his cousin who tucked into the box of chocolates, brown smeared around his mouth.

"Want one?" He muffled through a full mouth. Kain shook his head in a mixture disgust and pity.

**_XNancyX_**


	2. Up in the Mountains, near the sky

_Hello! Sorry for the late upload... been busy :)  
Thank you very much to: xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx for your review!! Many thanks!_

_  
N.b. Shiki and Takuma are been moved into 3rd Grade (I decided to move up the age slightly and changed the last chapter, from saying 2nd to 3rd grade!! ^^' )_

_**Hope you Enjoy!!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A girl with ginger blonde hair, that was pulled into ponytails tied with red ribbons, sat at her wooden desk her chin resting on her small hand, her large steely cobalt eyes stared out the gothic windows to the mountains that scraped the skyline. A pocky dangled out of her mouth and every time she chewed, it got shorter in length. The classroom around her howled with laughter and chatter. But she remained in her comforting silence, as many of the humans, mainly the girls, believed she was weird.

She had attended Second Grade for about a month now, herself and Luca Souen who sat on the desk next to her eyes closed and seemingly asleep, her long pale hair curling about her porcelain face. They wore a similar uniform to the boys, but with a pleated skirt and white knee high socks. Rima's jumper was very big for her and reached out from under her blazer to her fingers, although she liked it that way. The two vampires hardly noticed that nearly every single boy in the class stared at them dreamily. The girl's largely envied them and only a few had the courage to actually interact with Luca and Rima.

"Hoy? Rima!" Someone tapped Rima's shoulder.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head backwards and smiled at a brown haired girl with messy chin length straight hair sat behind her. The pocky still dangled from her mouth.

"Here is another one."

Rima took the Pocky from the girl. "Thanks Emi Chan." _**These Pocky things are very nice. I can see now why humans like them so much.**_

__Emi beamed widely and returned to scribbling into her schoolbooks, popping a pocky in her mouth. Rima smiled to herself and returned to staring, if there was any human in this class that was worthy it was Emi. Emi was classed as an outsider mainly due to her appearance, albeit the fact she was a good looking human child, and the fact she worked hard.

The Second graders sat waiting for homeroom to begin, their teacher should be coming very soon. The brightening mountain sunlight streamed into the room, making Rima shrink back and grimace. Why she had to sit near the window, she did not know. She opened her desk and checked for the essential sun cream, the highest factor that money could buy. She could feel it was going to be a sunny day, but that was not all she could feel.

Luca sat up suddenly; her sleepy eyes now wide awake.

"Rima…" Her voice was filled with concern and excitement. 'Did you feel that?"

Rima inclined her head. She had felt it, a slight change in the atmosphere undetectable to human senses. "There are more of us."

She slumped back lazily in her chair and proceeded to stare out of the window again. Luca chuckled.

"I wonder…" She shook her head. "What do you reckon that pompous hare brained idiot is thinking?"

Rima grinned and turned around. "Have you given him the marble back yet?"

Luca laughed cruelly, but the boys around the two vampires leant closer, not comprehending that such a perfect girl could have a mean streak in her. "No. I may let him suffer a little."

Rima chuckled. "Hmm. He is a little out of it. I don't think he has noticed yet."

"Haha! I think you are right! I was thinking of taking his sun cream, but that seemed too harsh. Yet he did insult Kaname sama numerous times, with myself been present!"

"He was mean to Kuran senpai?"

"Yes. Kain told me; the whole family where at his house once… I wish they would visist my house." She leant forwards, clasping her hands together and blushed, while smiling dreamily. _**If only Kaname sama could be here as well. **_She began to day dream about holding his hand, in a dimming sunlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the homeroom of a Third grade class a boy with Blonde hair and turquoise eyes sneezed. His orange haired cousin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bless you?"

"Someone's talking about me, Akatsuki!" Aido moaned and whined.

"… Hanabusa sama." Aido stopped whinging and spun around to the source of the quite female voice. "I have a present for you."

A young human girl blushed a deep shade of rose red. She bowed and held out a box of chocolates. The other girls clustered at the back of the classroom, watching with keen eyes, wondering if she were to get rejected or accepted. Aido beamed at her.

"What a lovely present!" He took the box from her hands. He waved to the other girls. "Any presents are welcomed!"

She scurried back to the babble. Kain could just here her say: "They smell like sun cream, it's so lovely!" He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He turned to his cousin who tucked into the box of chocolates, brown smeared around his mouth.

"Want one?" He muffled through a full mouth. Kain shook his head in a mixture disgust and pity.

He did not dislike his cousin, he just did not like the way he exploited the girls in the class. _**Well it serves them right really, waiting on his every need. **_He shook his head, but then noticed the other boys in the room. None of them got on well with the two cousins and Kain knew why. The girls adored them both, even though Kain was not in the least bit interested, meaning that the other boys were widely ignored. He was not too sure why they seemed so annoyed, mainly because the boys often said things like: Smelly girls and would often push girls away during playtime kissy catch. And they wondered why the girls showed no interest.

Kain frowned and sniffed the air a faint scent of blood floating in, like it sometimes did, from the headmaster's room. But the blood perfumed air was mixed with something else, sun cream with the hint foreign Aristocratic smell. He knew it was not Luca or Rima, mainly because the scent was male. He blushed at the thought of Luca, but hurriedly hid his face from his cousin's eager and perceptive eyes.

Aido munched the chocolates, swallowing between huge mouth fulls. His favourite flavour was the honeycomb filling in the chocolate, so he saved it until last. He savoured each mouth full. He noticed that there was one girl who was not part of the giggling bunch. As he munched he frowned slightly, wondering why she ignored him. Was he not good enough for her? Aido had to be the centre of attention, always, and it frustrated him that this girl, this human girl, did not grant him his wish.

"Hanabusa…" He whispered. "Can you smell that?"

Aido sniffed the air and swallowed his mouthful. "Hmm… that smell is familiar… more Aristocrats you think?"

Kain nodded. "Suppose we shall find out later, or maybe Sensei Genji will tell us."

Aido sniffed again and plopped a chocolate in his mouth, smiling. "I think I know who it is…"

But before he could indulge Kain with his theory and huge bear like figure charged into the room.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" The man was quite young, maybe just over 30, with a forest of stubble growing around his chin, which strangely suited him and gelled up deep red hair. He was built like a mountain and Aido shrank back at the over exertive presence. Reno Genji was a hunter Aido did not want to get on the bad side of.

"Good morning, Sensei Genji." The students in Third Grade class 3-A stood up in unison and bowed, and then sat back down again. The sound of desks opening and the chatter of books and pencils cases ensured for a good few minutes.

Kain made eye contact with the hunter and smiled widely, Genji beamed back. Aido gave his cousin an incredulous look. Aido was the only student who had not opened his desk or even stand up to greet the teacher, as was customary and manners.

"Akatsuki, why do you like him again? He is scary!"

"HANABUSA AIDO!! I SHALL NOT TOLERATE SUCH RUDENESS IN MY CLASS!! GET OUT YOUR THINGS"

Aido mumbled an apology and quickly placed all his things on the table. He arranged them all in size order. Genji turned his attention to the board and Aido spotted a folded piece of paper land on his desk. He looked to Kain who grinned at him. Aido opened the paper.

"I like him because he takes none of your nonsense ^_^"

Aido glared at his cousin, who busied himself in note taking. _**What does he mean… none of my nonsense? I do not have any nonsense! **_He fumbled in his blazer pocket for his marble. His comfort item. He felt nothing. He upturned his pockets and quietly raged through his desk for it. _**Lost! I can't have lost it! It's a token from Kaname sama, his thing he gave me!**_

He slammed his head on the desk and muffled his cry of frustration. His cousin ignored him, deciding to stay well out of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Sensei Cross."

Class 3-B stood up from behind their desks and bowed as Kaien walked into the room, with two boys clinging to his arms. The rest of the children sat down, opening desks, occasionally looking at the two boys in a quizzical manner.

"Class, this is Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo. They have recently transferred from a School near Sendai."

The class erupted into chatter, the fact that they were from a city enchanted them all, but other things ran through their minds. The girls excitedly whispered to each other. They finally had two boys like Kain and Aido in their class. Young feminine giggles rose steadily throughout the class. The boys in the class just groaned.

Kainen nodded at Takuma and murmured, "You may have to introduce yourself."

He sighed, already suspecting that they would have to do something like that. Takuma stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Takuma Ichijo. Please be kind to me.*"

He tilted his head at Shiki, who just mumbled an introduction, still stood close to Kaien but he also held the strap of Takuma's bag.

"Sensei Cross?" A girl stood up, her blonder hair was in a high pony tail.

"Yes, Hana Chan."

"Please may we ask the new students a few questions, Sensei?" The class all agreed and Kaien blew air out from his nose, peering at the two boys.

Shiki remained rooted to the spot eyes wide. _**Dear god, no… please spare me from this.**_

Takuma spread his arms open wide.

"Fire away, my fellow students!"

… _**Damn you.**_

"What is you favourite colour?"

"Cream, as it reminds me of silk." The girls cooed.

'What is you favourite food?"

"Cherry pie, because of its sweetness." The girls awed. The boys groaned.

'What did you do in Sendai?"

"I danced in many Social Balls." The girls all stared at him, absolutely smitten.

Kaien chuckled as Takuma answered each question diligently. _**So far, this is working. Hopefully it will continue to work.**_ He smiled to himself, realising that his and Juuri's wishes for coexistence, were emerging from a past full of deaths and wars. _**These young Aristocrats are the only hope, for it to work in the future.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Author's Notes:~~**_

*The Japanese introduce themselves saying: Hirosku onegaisimas, which translates as please be kind to me (At least... that is what I have learned... may be lies O.o)

Also it is Japanese suspiscion which is when one sneezes, it means that someone is talking about them! I always think of that when someone sneezes! :3

_They are not really transfer students from Sendai, but I think I shall make it (for this) that all the Aristocrats mentioned (as well as the Kuran Clan to whom they are loyal) are from the area surrounding Sendai ... which is a City in the North of the main island and is really nice. I am thiking of this school been around Hokkaido somewhere, as that is hilly._

_Please REVIEW etc._

_I Hope you who are reading this, enjoy this story!_

_**XNancyX**_


	3. Tea & Dumplings

**Disclaimer: VAmpire KNight is not mine... lalalalalaaaa.... ladidadidadaaaa!!**

_Huge thank you to: **AidoRockz **For the review!! _

_**Enjoy**..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Ding dong ding-dong! Ding dong ding-dong!**_

The students in class 3B looked up from their work as Sensei Cross threw the chalk down, mid way through a sentence and screamed.

"LUNCHTIME!!!" He dashed out the room, a huge beaming smile on his face, singing a song about noodles. The children watched silently from their seats.

Shiki looked up from his desk and sighed, wiping the drool from his face. He was not normally up this late. Takuma stretched and yawned from the desk next to him.

"Hey Shiki! Lunchtime!"

Takuma winked and made the peace sign. Shiki grunted in reply. But just then the entire class gathered around the mysterious newcomers. Girls giggled and grabbed for Shiki's hair. He yelped and stood on his chair, trying to escape the waves of hands. Takuma jumped onto Shiki's chair and the two boys clung to each other as the girls advanced hunger in their eyes, screaming questions, offering sweets and weirdly… asking to smell the two boys.

_**I am going to die! And I haven't even had any lunch yet!**_

Shiki squeaked as a girl grabbed his leg and he somehow managed to scramble onto Takumas' shoulders, throwing his arms around Takuma's face and head. Takuma squealed as Shiki accidentally pulled out some hair. With that he had had enough of these Human girls.

"Hold on Shiki!" Takuma frowned and eyes the door. _**You can do it! Just have to jump over the fan girls and run to the door… and keep running. **_

"Why? What are you going to do-?!" Shiki yelled as Takuma rose from the chair and leaped across the sea of girlish figures. They quietened in shock, as Takuma shot out the door.

"They went out into the corridor! Get Them!" The girl's let out a war cry and ran after the two boys. The other boys in the class sighed and remained at their desks putting away their things. They then walked out to lunch, in a neat single file, grumbling in annoyance and pity.

Shiki and Takuma yelled in fear as they charged down the hallways. Shiki bobbing up and down on top of Takuma. They could hear the girls' behind them. Takuma spun around a corner, but as he neared the end of the corridor he felt a pair of hands grab him around the mouth and pull him backwards into a classroom.

From behind the closed and locked door, Shiki and Takuma heard the pack charge past, in a deafening roar. And then there was only the sound of songbirds.

"Whew! That was close!" Takuma spun around and was confronted by Hanabusa Aido.

"HaHa! You see Kain, I knew it was Ichijo!" Hanabusa danced around his cousin, singing 'in your face'. Shiki lowered himself from Takumas' back and looked around the room. It was most definitely not a classroom. It was decorated with lavish plush cushions on the floor, magnificent drapes dangling from the windows blocking out some of the light. It looked more like someone's' eccentric living room.

Two girls stood slightly to the left of the jeering Aido. Luca was eying Shiki with curiosity.

"Hey, you!" She snapped her fingers at Shiki, who jumped. "What is your name?"

"Shiki Shenri."

She gasped. "Kuran Kaname samas' cousin?"

She shuffled forwards and peered into his eyes.

"Hoy, Luca!" Kain grinned and touched her shoulder. He blushed crimson as she glared at him. "Don't scare him, we just saved him from a hoard of girls, probing him."

Luca glared at him and stomped off to the seating area. Kain groaned and walked after her. _**What have I done now? **_

Takuma smiled at Aido.

"It is nice to see you again, Hanabusa. How is your mother?"

"Upset that I always act on impulse, as ever" He muttered. "She thought sending me here would calm me down a bit. Teehee."

"What is this room then?"

"Well, Rima and Luca were the first here, and apparently the Headmaster gave them this empty room for use. I think he, erm, decorated it. But this is our special Sanctuary!" He spread out his arms. "We have books!" He pointed to the bookcase.

"We have drinks and snacks!" He pointed to the snack table.

"We have a cabinet, full of Sun Cream!" As Takuma followed Aido to the cupboard, he swore some unnatural Godly light shimmered from it.

'We have manga… for some strange reason." He pointed to a dusty corner stacked high with manga books. Before he could complete the grand tour, Takuma had dashed over to the Manga pile and was flicking through the piles of Manga. Aido raised an eyebrow, as he heard Takuma sob in delight.

Shiki stood still, watching the scene unfold. He then noticed the red haired Vampire girl, edge closer to him. She had some strange packet in her hand. She reached his side and suddenly shoved the packet in his face.

"Pocky." She said

"Hmm." Shiki nodded, unsure what she meant. A few moments passed before she took out a stick and shoved it in his mouth.

"Chew." So he chewed.

"Do you like it?" Shiki nodded and smiled. He licked his lips and for the first time that day he took command of a conversation.

"I am Shiki."

"Rima" The two stood chewing on Pocky for a while, watching in a comfortable silence at the antics of the other Vampires.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Aido gasped and hid underneath a pile of cushions. Luca flung herself on the floor and Kain just stood in the middle, looking confused, wondering what game they were playing. Takuma just grunted and flicked through more books. Rima sighed and dragged Shiki behind her towards the door.

"Rima chan?" A voice chimed through the door.

Rima flung it open and grabbed the human by her neck and yanked her inside. She hurriedly locked it once again. Emi stood in the room and smiled around at the Aristocrats. Aido stood up and grumbled, walking over to a cabinet full of sun cream. Kain smiled at the human girl, and sat down. Luca glared at Kain, saying nothing. Takuma grunted.

"Here is more Pocky, you left the box back in the Classroom." Emi muttered. She smiled at Shiki and at the other Vampires.

"Thank you Emi Chan." Rima took the box and stuffed the last of her Pocky into Shiki's mouth. He beamed and chewed.

"Well, I better go. It is Gyoza for lunch and it will be gone soon."

"Bye, Emi!" Luca called as the girl left the room.

Rima bolted and locked the door and stood next to Shiki, giving him more Pocky. Aido rubbed Sun Cream on his face and hummed to himself, while Luca and Kain engaged in a heated game of Mahjong.

"Can we go to Lunch yet?" Takuma surfaced from his Manga world. Silence filled the room, followed by 6 stomachs, growling.

"We actually… haven't ever been in the Lunch room." Luca frowned from her seat.

"Ah, come on how bad could it be?" The other Vampires attacked Takuma with disbelieving looks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hush fell over the Lunchroom, as 6 beautiful children glided in. Kaien looked up and raised an eyebrow. He was not very impressed, because as soon as he reached the staffroom, Reno Genji laughed shoving his face into the staff Rota board. He had been stood in the Lunchroom hands crossed over his belly, in a painful hunger. And he was certainly in no mood, to control a riot of younger boys and girls, who may seize his weakened state to attack the Vampires. As Genji pointed out:

"I think the humans are the ones we need to worry ourselves with!" Before cackling at his joke.

Shiki stood between Rima and Takuma, eyes wide with fear as every single head in that damned room turned to stare. Takuma coughed and strode forwards towards the lunch counter. The others followed close behind, keeping in a huddle. There was safety in numbers.

"Good day, madame." He smiled graciously to the diner lady, who nearly fainted upon hearing such a polite child. "What filling is in the Gyoza today?"

"Duck." Was all her open mouth could say.

"Hmm. Yes, I think that shall be fine. Where is the green tea?" She slopped the steaming Gyoza onto his plate, and pointed to the far end. Takuma nodded and poured some Green tea.

"Miso soup please, ma'am." Said Rima. She then looked to Shiki. "The same for him as well, but Gyoza as well."

Shiki shuffled behind Rima and took his plate pilled with food. They made their way to Takuma who was gazing about the room looking for a spot. Kain joined them and murmed.

"We could eat in the toilets or back in the room…"

"Rima Chan!" Rima looked and saw Emi waving at her from across the room. She was sat at a table with a few other human children, who smiled.

"Safe!" Rima said quietly and lead the way through the throng to the table, the others trailing close behind.

Slowly the children began to talk again, at first in low murmurs, disdained that the 6 children would pick that certain table.

They sat down at the table and placed their trays down. Shiki's hands shook as he played with the food on his plate.

"Welcome to our table." Emi smiled widely. "This is Takahashi Aoi, class 3C" A boy with curly dark hair and glasses waved back. His glasses concealed brilliant blue eyes, which almost put Aidos' to shame.

"This is Satsaki Hotaru, she is from Class 2A" A girl with Amber hair, in a high pony tail, and orange eyes nodded. She played with the ends of her hair and smiled.

"These two are Nakamura Minoru and Nakamura Mikki, from Class 2C. They are twins." She added as an after thought. They had oddly dark blue hair and deep hazel eyes. The girl, Mikki, just glanced at the newcomers, no emotion spreading on her face, while her brother beamed and smiled.

"Welcome!" He cried. His hair was longer than his sisters. Mikki wore a red hat over her hair.

" Then this is Oonishi Ren and Maeda Yuuto, Ren from class 3A and Yuuto from class 3B"

"I see you two managed to survive the girls!" Yuuto smiled at Shiki and Takuma. Takuma laughed and began to engage in conversation.

Aido stared at the girl named Oonishi Ren. Her hair was golden in colour, long and straight, tucked into her jumper. It was the same girl who payed him no attention in class.

"You." Aido directed to the girl. Ren turned around and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped back.

"You are in our class." He pointed to Kain with his thumb, who was tucking into his lunch.

"Wow. How intuitive you are." Her green eyes bored into him. He growled.

"Why do you ignore me?"

"Mainly because I am not the type of girl, who gives boys boxes of chocolates." She raised an eyebrow. "I also don't stroke attention seeking boys' egos."

Luca laughed. "I think you and I are going to get on, Ren Chan."

Ren smiled and the two girls began to converse. Aido ignored them and huffed in his corner.

Kaien observed the group from the side. He smiled. The Vampires were having some pleasant conversations with the humans. The other students paid them some attention, but largely carried on with eating. He chuckled as even Shiki was talking, even if Rima was the one who answered some of the questions for him.

"Kaien?" A female voice spoke out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Here is your food!"

This time the whole room went quiet, as the children observed the overly energetic teacher almost hug the breathe from a diner lady, while crying tears of joy. Genji had to come in to prize him off the poor woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Authors Notes:_**

_I was contemplating making what **AidoRockz** guessed in the review so... but I wanted the humans here (the children) to have no relation to Cross Academy. Plus I am thinking here in general that it takes place when Kaien was still quite young... (in his 20s) which means that Yori has not yet been born (I am really not sure about the ages of Vampires in VK... so just accept that the Nobles' age reallly sloowww..)_

_^_^_

_Please review! ^^_

**_XNancyKisaX_**


End file.
